Forced Apprentice
by Sapphi99
Summary: Slade captured Starfire and forced Robin to become his apprentice.What will happen?Read on to find out.Wrote this 2years ago and writing sucks. 5 REVIEWS ON REQ TO REWRITE AND I WILL REWRITE. JUMP TO CHAPT 8 TO RERQ FOR REWRITE!
1. Stupid Slade

Forced Apprentice.

Disclaimer:I do not own the teen titans.

Starfire and Robin were sitting on the rooftop of their tower.

Starfire never told anyone this,but she liked Robin.

Not like like just as best friends but it was like she wanted to have a relationship with Robin.

And for Robin,He liked Starfire just the same how would he prove it?

Every time he thought of telling Starfire what he felt bout her,the alarm will suddenly beep, indicating trouble.

He thought it would be the perfect timing now.

The sun was shinning,no villain could ever come !

As the leader of Teen Titans,he should realize.

Returning back from his thoughts.

'Starfire.' Robin started to say,

'Yes,Robin'She would answer.

'I –BEEP!BEEP!

Of all drats the alarm sounded…

Robin and Starfire returned to the living room.

'Its Slade'Raven told them.

She tracked him by using their locater.

'He is in the second underground tunnel from the Pizza shop' Raven informed them.

They rushed to the underground tunnel.

Just as well,they saw Slade and his robots.

'Teen Titans GO!'Robin yelled.


	2. Fight and Dissapearance

After the command, BB turned into a rhino and fought the 50 robots fighting him while Raven keep crying out 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' to strike the other 50 robots.

Cyborg used his cannon to blast all the robots he saw.

Robin took out his staff and smashed all the robots that got in his way to reaching Slade.

Starfire in midair with her eyes glowing, she started throwing starbolts at the robots.

Soon her rivals were or killed.

She rushed to face Slade and was striking him with her starbolts one by one.

Robin managed to go past all the robots and striking Slade with his staff.

Slade grabbed Starfire as she was distracted by looking at her friends after Robin came and she shrieked.

Slade then threw a bomb and Robin, Starfire and him disappeared.

When Robin was unconscious as he laid on the ground while Starfire was chained up by Slade , her slender body had bruises and cuts.

As soon as Robin was conscious, his first thought was for Starfire. He looked around and saw Slade instead.

He immediately jumped up into a striking post.

Slade simply said 'No need to waste his energy you'll need it for later, you see Robin, I have come with a proposition for you"

'I don't have time for your silly games.' Said Robin.

'You would have if you found that you are going to be my apprentice.'

'I would never do that!'

'You won't ,lets see if this will change your mind. Bring her in!'

2 robots took the all chained up unconscious Starfire to Slade. Robin legs turned jelly.

Slade slapped Starfire.

She gave a scream and woke up.

'Make your decision now Robin'Slade ordered

'Her dead or you becoming my apprentice.' He continued.

Robin all caring about Starfire, immediately answered 'I'll be your-

He was cut halfway by Starfire shrieking 'NO! He will Not be your app-AHHH!

Slade slapped her tightly.

**A/N :Okay ,the answer in the next chapter. R&R **


	3. What the!

'Make up your mind now, Robin '

'YES! Yes yes I will be your apprentice.' He said it quickly,not wanting Starfire to interrupt.

'Good Boy,Robin'Slade sort of praised(Cant call it a praise)

'On your first mission , I want you to steal the ray gun that is hidden in the Community Centre's first tunnel , one wrong move , and she dies . 'Slade warned.

Back at the Titans Tower...

'I can't find like they just disappeared.'Raven gave a sigh of frustration.

Suddenly,the alarm beeped.

'What Now?!'Beast Boy panicked.'We are in-'

He was interrupted by Cyborg'We'll fight'

The locater showed where the trouble was.

They saw a figure(Robin)running to the ray gun.

'Teen Titans go!'Cyborg yells at his teammates

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos ' Raven , using her black magic , to wrapped the figure and to bring it to her.

They gasped…

**A/N:The readers must hate me a lot for keeping the suspension . R&R . I will need 5 reviews from different people to continue on Chapt 4 . Wheres the inspiration ?**

**P.S :This Chapt is dedicated to Noradiana , without her , I wouldn't have continued the story .**


	4. Impossible

Robin.

'No…'Raven gasped.

'Impossible.'Cyborg gasped

'Is that really you?!'Beast Boy asked the most idiotic question.

Raven,from her shock,released Robin.

He started running to the ray gun . ( I admit I stink at writing rite? )

The others stood rooted to the ground .

Cyborg was the first to recover .

' Teen Titans Go ! ' He yelled out,recovering BB and Raven from shockness

Cyborg ran towards Robin .

Robin snatched the ray gun and started running .

_' fight '_

' I got the gun ! What more do you want ? ! '

'_ FIGHT!NOW ! '_

' I will never fight my friends . '

Slade turned around .

Robin heard him say ' KILL HER ! NOW ! '

And he remembered Starfire.

'NO!He shouted'NO ! NO ! NONO ! I will fight . '

He heard Slade say ' Don't kill the girl . '

Robin turned around .

He turned into a post of striking .

' HIYA ! ' He yelled , kicking Cyborg .

' What the… ' Cyborg stood speechless .

' Azarath Metrion Zinthos ' Raven grabbed Robin with her black magic.

' Dude ,We don't want to just want to talk . ' Beast Boy told him.

' _Use the ray gun and shoot the girl who is holding you ! '_

Robin would never do such a thing.

But he couldn't let Starfire die without telling her his feelings .

Don't shoot Don't shoot Don't shoot.

For Raven its just a minor injury better then letting Starfire die .

Don't shoot Don't shoot Don't shoot.

SHOOT!You will be killing your best friend (Starfire) if you don't

' I am sorry Raven ' He mumbled .

He held out the gun in his hand .

And shot . ( If any Rae/Rob fan is reading,Sorry to say Robin likes Star more :D )

Raven fell down .

Releasing Robin .

Robin threw a bomb and disappeared .

**AN:Okay.I stink at writing.I think(Running to the ray gun . ) ( Forgetting Starfire . )I had to put brackets at some end of the sentences had gave me inspiration . I need inspiration because I totally stink at writing !!! Reviews ppl !**


	5. Dead or Alive?

'Er…At least we found him.'Beast Boy said.

'Ouch!'Raven hited him in the back.

'I still don't sensor says it is the real Robin'Cyborg was pacing up and down.

' that was the real Robin,Starfire could be-'Beast Boy couldn't complete the sentence.

'Worst'Raven finished it of for him.

At Slade territory…

'Very good,Robin.'He took the Ray Gun from his hands.

'I'm sure Starfire enjoyed the movie very much.'He continued.

'You made her watch the whole thing?How dare you!'Robin leaped and gave Slade a punch.

Slade dodged and said'You wouldn't want to make me angry.'

'Lets see what Starfire thinks about the whole thing.'He pressed a button and two robots ran up with Starfire.

She looked worser then before

Her once straight hair was knotted and her body was full of bruises and cuts.

Her face had a long black scar.

'WHAT!HAVE!YOU!DONE!WITH!HER!'Robin bellowed at Slade.

'You tried killing her whereas I am perfectly innocent.

'I DID NOT!

'You did,when you disobeyed my orders.'

Then Robin remembered.

Somehow,we must get out of this thought.

' Ray Gun was the last weapon to be fixed on my One shot killer gun.'Slade laughed with victory in his voice.

'And now,I will kill you all!But first,I would have a little fun with the girl!'Slade continued.

When Starfire was unlocked from the chain, she fell could barely walk.

Robin gave her a hug.

'Sorry to break up this happy ending.'Slade took his OSK-GUN (One Shot Killer)

And shot at Starfire.

Directly.

'NO!'Robin jump in front of Starfire and the bullet hitted him.

'Starfire…I …I love you…'His last words.

'Robin I love you too!WAKE UP!Robin wake up.'Starfire was crying.

She mustered her courage.

'YOU KILLED HIM!HOW DARE YOU.'Starfire shouted.

She threw a tried throwing a starbolt at Slade but it did not work.(Watch Stranded and you will know.)

Slade aimed his gun and Starfire.

As he pressed the trigger,he was blasted by a cannon blaster.

'BOO-YAH!'Cyborg jumped and did a victory dance. (LOL)

Raven cried out 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' and bombarded Slade with boxes.

BB turned into a T-rex and slashed Slade by his tail.

'ARHHHH'Slade pushed a button

Saying'I will be back.'

They returned back to the T-tower.

Robin was brought to the hospital.

The doctors confirmed that he was just in a coma.

**A/N: Will he wake up,or will he stayed in it forever.R&R ppl!**


	6. Twitch

**One Week**

Nothing.

**Two Weeks**

Nothing.

**Three Weeks**

Starfire opened the door.

Sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Not moving at all.

Was her Robin.

When…When will he wake up?'Starfire thought.'Perharps,Never.'

Then,she chided herself.'I must stay positive.'

But still, she could not help but remember what the doctor had said.

Three weeks ago.

**Flashback.**

'_The chances of him waking up,60%-40%'The doctor had said._

_The other Titans was thinking Robin will wake up.40% was high enough but 60% was thought of staying positive._

_But…_

_One Week._

_Nothing happened._

_Beast Boy gave up hope._

_Two Weeks. _

_Nothing happened._

_Cyborg and Raven gave up hope._

_Only Starfire believed Robin would wake up._

**End of Flashback.**

Starfire had stayed with Robin every single moment.

From Dawn to Dusk,from Dusk to Midnight.

Then she'll return back to the Titans Tower.

**Robin's P.O.V(While in Coma)**

_I heard Starfire's voice._

_I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't._

_I couldn't even move._

_Hearing Starfire's voice was all it needed for me to stay alive._

_She would tell me,in her sweet voice,what happened everyday._

_The first week,I had heard Beast Boy saying_

'_Starfire,I don't think Robin will wake up.'_

_He had stopped coming to see me._

_I could no longer hear his voice._

_Second week._

_Raven gave a long sigh._

_Cyborg said_

'_Starfire.I know how you'll feel but I don't think Robin will wake been two weeks Starfire,TWO WEEKS._

_They gave up hope on me._

_Only Starfire,visit me everyday._

_But while talking to me,I could hear her crying._

_Sobbing,in fact._

_Sooner or Later she too,will give up hope._

_It took all my strength.I managed to move my hand._

_A slight twitch was all it needed._

**Normal P.O.V**

Starfire gasped.

Robin had moved his hand.

A slight twitched.

But he had moved.

He had been silent for three weeks.

That was all Starfire had needed.

Her last glimmer of hope almost gave up.

Her hope filled up once again.

She called in the nurse.

She also called the Titans.

Beast Boy was yelling

'I was in the middle of a game!'

Raven was more excited.I heard her say'I can get inside his mind with less difficulty but I still can't get into his mind but it must be clearing out.'(Understand?)

Cyborg checked his Sensors.

'Robin is more alive now.'(Blame me.I seriously got no idea how I wrote it.)

The doctors came up.

'Sooner or later would he would wake up.I can call this a miracle.'

Starfire was crying with joy.

'Robin will be alive.'She kept saying.

Then their (I don't know what it's called)started beeping indicating trouble.

'Slade'Raven snarled.


	7. The Real Truth

'At this time?'BB had shouted.

'We better go.'Cyborg said.

'Should I-'

'Of course Starfire,you are part of the team.'

'But Rob-'

'Don't worry he can take care of himself.'

They reached the Jump City's Bank.

'You came on one bad day.'Cyborg said.

'Teen Titans go.'Cyborg yelled.

Cyborg,Beast Boy and Raven were striking all the robots.

Starfire saw Slade trying to run away with the money.

She chased after him.

Throwing starbolts at him.

Slade could not bear it anymore.

He used his rocket boots to fly started fighting Starfire.

'Now,now,'He said.'Where's Robin,'He continued mockingly.

'You should know better'Starfire shouted.

'Oh yea, his dead right.'Slade answered.

'YOU!DID!NOT!SAY!HE!IS!DEAD!'Starfire shouted at Slade.

She started throwing starbolts at him.

Aiming it perfectly.

Slade went from the teasing mood to the bonkers mood in 2.1 seconds.

He punched Starfire so hard she felled down.

She would have been dead if Robin(Hear the crowd going WOOTS!)hadn't pulled her up.

(Same way like the part in Trouble In Tokyo.)

'Robin!'She gasped.'Shouldn't you be in the hospital.'

'I woke up.'Robin replied.

'But that doesn't meant.-'

'I don't care.'

'Oh Robin!'They pulled into a hug.(On the motorcycle you think I am crazy.)

Slade appeared in front of them.

They pulled away from the hug.

Robin took out his staff and snarled.'No one is going to touch her without my permission.'

Slade took his staff out and they started fighting.

Smoke disc flew here and there.

Robin threw a bomb and Slade disappear.

'Robin!'Starfire cried out.

'Starfire'Robin cried back.

They ran towards each other and kissed.

**THE END.**

**A/N :Don't hate me for the ending.I am going to start a sequel called 'Lies.'Starts in 10 January 2010.  
**


	8. REQ FOR REWRITE

**Hey guys so its me again… -.-" the horrible writer of this story. Yes, after 2years of practicing my writing, it finally improved, I couldn't bear to read this story. It was horrible. My writing improved already… Thank God! Its far from awesome but it was definitely better than this crappy story. Anyh, I was thinking if I should redo the story. 5 Reviews and I will rewrite this. Same summary but definitely better, definitely longer. Who does 7chaps in 2000 plus words? Seriously? So 5 reviews for request on rewrite I will rewrite this. **


End file.
